<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cisco Ramon x Reader One Shots by Moe_Chi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422485">Cisco Ramon x Reader One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Chi/pseuds/Moe_Chi'>Moe_Chi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting, Cuddles, Genderfluid Reader, Harassment, Love, Multi, Old sweaters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, binding, cisco is a sweetheart, late night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Chi/pseuds/Moe_Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots added to when I can!</p>
<p>Important chapter tags -<br/>Ch1. Genderfluid Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cisco Ramon x Reader One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cisco stepped into his loft quietly. It was late. He had been at the lab all day, trying to help Barry track down some metahuman terrorizing the city. When he stepped into the bedroom he spotted you, sound asleep, wearing nothing but sweatpants. Cisco smiled, but it faltered when he realized you were still wearing your binder. It matched your skin tone well and was easy to miss in the dark. He let out a sigh as he stepped over to you, waking you up with a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Your eyes fluttered open. When you saw Cisco, you couldn’t help but smile. “Hi…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco smiled back, leaning down and giving you a real kiss. When he pulled away, he let his eyes blatantly rest on your binder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” you frowned, knowing you didn’t have an explanation for why you were wearing it to bed. You knew it was bad for you, but you just didn’t want to see your chest. It was both your greatest asset and your biggest enemy depending on the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been wearing it?” Cisco asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat up, sighing. “Since this morning. Since I got up…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let him do the math. It had been well over eight hours, the recommended maximum time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N…” He murmured. Cisco didn’t care about you binding when you felt more masculine. He didn’t care about you wearing dresses when you felt more feminine. He didn’t care what you looked like or what you were. He didn’t even care about you using they/them pronouns. You are who you are, and he loved you no matter what. What he did care about was your health. He was the one who forced you to eat when you were drowning in a depressive episode. He was the one that forced you to drink water when you were knee-deep into and hyper focused on a project. And he was the one who made sure you didn’t bind for too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t want to take it off.” You mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco leaned over and hugged you tightly. He stood up and went over to his dresser, digging around in the bottom drawer by the blue glow of the alarm clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched him pull out a big blue knit sweater. It was one of his favorites. You had stolen it more than once when you were having bad days. It smelled like him and felt like a hug, worn incredibly soft from years of use. The best part was that you practically swam in it. It hid your body well and made you feel safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled off your binder as he brought the sweater over, immediately crossing your arms over your chest. You looked up and caught your reflection in the full-length mirror on the wall. Tears involuntarily began to form. You tried to wipe them away before Cisco saw, but he already had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey…” Cisco set the sweater down in front of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed it quickly and put it on. When your eyes flitted up to the mirror for a brief second, you just saw blue fabric. You took a deep breath as more tears fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a bad day?” Cisco asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, wiping away tears with your sweater paws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged, sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get changed, then you can tell me what happened.” Cisco gently squeezed your leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got into bed, you moved over into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s going on? Who do I need to beat up?” Cisco murmured with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed weakly. The thought of Cisco beating someone up just seemed so improbable. He could do it, most likely, but you just never felt like he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thomas… at work.” You shook your head. “He, um, keeps on harassing me. I was wearing my binder today. No makeup at all. I was called by masculine pronouns all day today by absolute strangers. And yet Thomas cannot seem to comprehend that I go by they/them pronouns. He keeps on calling me feminine things, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>little lady </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>babydoll</span>
  </em>
  <span> or shit like that.” You sighed. “He thinks I’m in love with him or something like that. And I reported him to HR and they’ve done nothing yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco held you tightly. The first time you told him about Thomas and his constant harassment, you swore Cisco was going to burst a blood vessel. Thomas had come up behind you and whispered something along the lines of “I could get you feeling like a woman again…” into your ear on a day that you were binding. You almost punched him then and there, but decided to walk away with as little a reaction as possible. When you told Cisco, he demanded you go to HR. You didn’t at first, but it started to get worse so you caved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He murmured. “I am so sorry. You don’t deserve that. He is an ass and when HR does something, he will deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might go to them tomorrow.” You snuggled up against his chest, and he began to run his fingers through your short hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Y/N. Just the way you are. Anyone who doesn’t understand doesn't deserve to be around you. And I will scream that from a mountaintop if I have to.” Cisco murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Cisco…” you replied, yawning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held you as you drifted off to sleep. You felt warm and safe and happy as your incredible boyfriend whispered sweet nothings to you and played with your hair. You finally fell asleep with your head on his chest and his arm wrapped around you. Even after such a shitty day, you couldn’t have been happier. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>